


Коробка

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Виктор находит коробку с плакатами.





	Коробка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: между 4 и 5 сериями. Где-то июль. Герои уже сошлись, но всё еще «притираются» друг к другу.
> 
> Написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/334786  
> Есть также на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5950882

— И где она? — миролюбиво спросил Виктор, который уже добрую минуту стоял на коленях и шарил ладонью у Юри под кроватью. Маккачин вился вокруг него и жалобно скулил, но сам доставать игрушку не хотел, вынуждая хозяина морщиться пыли и чихать.

Внезапно Виктор, нырнувший под кровать еще глубже, наткнулся на что-то твердое и шершавое. От удивления он подскочил и стукнулся головой об матрас. Маккачин восторженно пискнул и полез под кровать.

— Сразу бы так, — недовольно буркнул Виктор, потирая затылок. А затем снова нырнул под кровать и вытащил на свет потертую картонную коробку, до верху заполненную чем-то не очень тяжелым.

— М-м, что это наш Юри хранит под кроватью? — спросил Виктор у Маккачина, особо не надеясь на ответную реакцию. Пес вильнул хвостом и вгрызся в резиновый мячик.

— Всё с тобой ясно, — вздохнул Виктор и заинтригованно приоткрыл коробку, не забыв оглянуться по сторонам. Юри дома не было — он сказал, что идет на пробежку, но Виктор видел, как, выходя из дома, тот захватил сумку с коньками; Виктор неодобрительно хмыкнул, но решил промолчать, чтобы не смущать Юри лишний раз. Тот едва-едва начал привыкать к нему и перестал отскакивать от него, едва Виктор подходил ближе, чем на два метра. Семья Кацуки была занята источниками, и Виктору казалось, что они не зайдут в комнату Юри в его отсутствие.

Стыдно Виктору не было. Разве что чуть-чуть. Он осознавал, что это, скорее всего, жутко личное, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. Чувствуя, как быстрее начало биться сердце, Виктор одним рывком распахнул коробку и уставился на свое собственное лицо.

Виктор покраснел.

С плаката, явно вырезанного из глянцевого журнала, улыбался он сам Еще с длинными волосами, одетый в костюм для короткой программы.

Виктор покраснел еще сильнее, когда увидел вверху два маленьких сердечка, нарисованных черным маркером.

Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Юри — его поклонник, но плакаты… Это было несколько неожиданно, подумал Виктор, прижимая прохладные ладони к щекам и пытаясь унять лихорадочно бьющееся сердце.

— Ох, Юри, — прошептал он, обнимая присмиревшего Маккачина и решая, что делать дальше. Плакаты — это было слишком личным, и Виктор не был уверен, хочет ли смотреть дальше. Краска немного схлынула со щек, но Виктор все еще ощущал неимоверный жар, словно бы в комнате резко потеплело на пару десятков градусов.

Маккачин лизнул его в щеку и вырвался из не слишком крепкой хватки, и Виктор тряхнул головой. Нет никакого риска, что Юри его заметит — когда он уходил, настрой у него был боевой, и на льду он точно проведет добрые часа два, так что…

«Я слабый человек», — подумал Виктор и взял в руки плакат. Под ним оказался еще один. На нем Виктор стоял, облокотившись о бортик катка и держа в руках бутылку с водой. Виктор улыбнулся краем губ. Это была тренировка на Открытых Прокатах в Сочи, и он тогда специально картинно прислонился к бортику, позируя фотографу.

Он отложил и этот плакат, чувствуя, что улыбается своей самой глупой в мире улыбкой. Сердце, казалось, забилось еще сильнее, когда он увидел следующий лист бумаги. Это был не плакат, а журнальная вырезка, посвященная тому, что он выиграл Юниорский Чемпионат Мира. На фотографии Виктор улыбался и обнимал Маккачина; длинные непослушные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, все равно лезли в глаза. Снизу шла статья — к сожалению, на японском, и Виктор подосадовал, что за эти месяцы так и не овладел даже базовым уровнем языка.

Он отложил вырезку к плакатам и потянулся к следующему листку бумаги.

Время летело незаметно. Постепенно Виктор полностью расслабился и отдался воспоминаниям, хмыкая, когда видел удачную фотографию или особо милый рисуночек. Он совершенно забыл о времени, не заметил, что ушел Маккачин… Коробка словно была бездонная и никак не хотела опустошаться. Виктор с удивлением отметил, что Юри, судя по датам на журнальных вырезках, следил за его карьерой уже очень давно. В самом низу коробки обнаружился совсем детский рисунок и корявые иероглифы. Виктор умилился, едва сдерживая слезы. Никогда у него еще не было таких преданных фанатов.

Внезапно дверь отворилась, и раздалось возмущенное:

— Виктор!

Виктор подскочил на месте и рефлекторно отшвырнул очередной плакат куда подальше.

В дверях стоял красный, как помидор, Юри, сжимающий в руках сумку с коньками. Виктор покраснел так же густо, как и он — а, может быть, даже сильнее. Виктор не ожидал, что Юри придет так рано! Его не должно было быть еще около получаса! Виктор украдкой глянул на часы и удивленно округлил глаза. Он просидел здесь, увлеченный плакатами, полтора часа.

Он перевел взгляд на застывшего в дверях Юри. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, красные, взъерошенные, смущенные происходящим, не зная, как начать разговор.

— Что ты творишь?! — наконец отмер Юри, в глазах которого блестели слезы стыда. Его голос звучал чуть хрипло. Он бросил сумку в угол комнаты и принялся суетливо собираться бумажки, окружавшие Виктора. — Кто тебе разрешал?! Как ты вообще это нашел?!

Виктор не ответил и только виновато хлопнул глазами.

— О!.. — взвыл Юри и, подхватив коробку, опрометью выскочил из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой.

Только после этого Виктор словно очнулся от забытья и тут же кинулся вслед за ним.

— Юри! — выкрикнул он, чувствуя, что поступил так совершенно зря — вина царапнула где-то под ребрами, заставив скривиться и ускорить шаг. — Юри, подожди! Я не хотел!

Виктор потоптался посреди гостиной, словил удивленные взгляды посетителей и протирающей столы Мари и, глубоко вздохнул, подошел к сестре Юри и спросил:

— Ты не видела, куда побежал Юри? Я немного…

Мари приподняла темную бровь и немного лениво проговорила:

— То-то он так мчался… — Закусив губу, она на минуту замолчала. Виктору захотелось ее поторопить, но это было бы невежливо, поэтому он тоже закусил губу, держа возмущения при себе. — Он на заднем дворе, — наконец бросила Мари и вернулась к своему занятию.

— Спасибо, — кривовато улыбнулся Виктор и побрел в сторону заднего двора.

Извиняться перед Юри, объяснять что-то совершенно расхотелось, и теперь он плелся, едва передвигая ноги. И что он скажет? Что во всем виновато его неуемное любопытство? Виктор почесал щеку и вышел за порог. В лицо тут же подул прохладный ветерок, отдающий солью. Протяжно кричали чайки. Виктор поднял лицо к темнеющему небу и задумался.

Смущение Юри было понятно, но он реагировал так болезненно…

Виктор оправил зеленый халат и прям как был, босой, пошел вокруг здания горячих источников. Изнутри слышались смех и громкие разговоры на японском, пахло едой. Так привычно. Так по-домашнему.

Юри обнаружился на скамейке, стоящей под давно отцветшей сакурой. Он сгорбился, уперев руки в колени; коробка стояла рядом с ним.

— Юри, — окликнул его Виктор и робко присел рядом. Юри не ответил, но и попытки отодвинуться не сделал.

Несколько минут они сидели, разделяемые только злополучной коробкой.

— Юри, — снова протянул Виктор и с непривычным для него смущением посмотрел на парня. — Я… Я хотел сказать, что… — Виктор замялся, не находя слов. Юри сидел, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм с тех пор, как Виктор оказался рядом. — Мне очень приятно, что ты…

— Помолчи, Виктор! — внезапно рявкнул Юри и резко повернулся к Виктору лицом. Тот вздрогнул. Юри тут же стушевался и покраснел, удивленный и напуганный собственной резкостью. — Прости, прости, прости! — воскликнул он, оживляясь и тут же краснея. — Я не хотел так резко… Мне просто стыдно… Надо было давно выбросить это…

— Тебе не должно быть стыдно, — проговорил Виктор почти шепотом и взял его за руку. Юри избегал смотреть ему в глаза. — На самом деле я… — он прерывисто вздохнул; Юри вздрогнул, — глубоко польщен этим. У меня никогда не было таких преданных фанатов, как ты, — прошептал Виктор и крепче сжал его пальцы. Юри недоверчиво заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я сожалею о том, что сделал, — продолжил Виктор. — Я не должен был влезать, не спросив тебя. Мне так жаль. — Голос Виктор дрогнул, и он низко опустил голову. Ему было так жаль, что своим ужасным поступком он снова отдалил Юри от себя. Теперь тот снова будет шарахаться от него и перестанет расслабляться в его компании.

— Но тебе нечего стыдиться, — тихим, но уверенным тоном закончил Виктор.

Юри крепче сжал его ладонь. Щеки Виктора порозовели.

Они просидели так достаточно долго, забыв о вечерней прохладе. Виктор заметил, что Мари посмотрела на них из-за угла и, хмыкнув, ушла.

Когда солнце окончательно село, а Юри полностью расслабился рядом с ним, Виктор мило проворковал, подаваясь ближе:

— Так со скольки лет я тебе нравлюсь?

Юри снова покраснел и страдальчески застонал.


End file.
